A Missunderstanding
by jfkpommie09
Summary: TrentKira: Trent sees Kira with another guy. This leads to talking kissing and a whole new adventure. REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fluffy Trent/Kira Fic. **

**I don't own power rangers**

Trent was busy working his shift at Haley's but the normally model employee was in a very bad mood. The thing, or people rather, that were causing his foul mood were his fellow ranger teammates Kira and Conner. Trent, for the past few weeks, has been trying really hard to make up for what the white dino gem had made him do to his friends. He had also been trying to get closer to Kira and ask her out on a date. He thought it was going well and that she liked him back but what he saw yesterday shattered his hope of Kira being his girlfriend and he was hurt.

Flashback

Trent was on his way to work the late shift at Haley's and decided to cut through the park to save time. What he saw next was shocking to say the least. There, on a bench, was Conner and Kira hugging and then to top it off Kira pulled back and kissed Conner! To say that Trent was surprised would be a major understatement. The next emotion that reached him was anger. Conner knew that he liked Kira but pulled something anyway. After what he saw Trent sprinted the rest of the way to work.

End Flashback

So this is how Trent's present state-of-mind came to be. Now he was trying to forget about his feelings for Kira but just being in Haley's reminded him of her. She sang there all the time and it was also where they first met.

Flashback

Trent had just moved to town a few weeks ago and heard about Haley's Cyberspace from some people at school and decided that it would be a good way to try and meet people and make some money at the same time. When he walked in he was immediately drawn to a table where a boy about his age was sitting with a really cute girl about the same age. He need to find Haley anyway so decided to ask them. When he walked up the boy introduced himself as Ethan and seemed like a nice guy but the girl did not speak right away. So Ethan started telling this obviously made-up story about how she never spoke, he then found out that the girl's name was Kira. Trent thought that if she came into Haley's a lot he would defiantly enjoy working here.

End Flashback

Trent didn't know how he would be able to deal if Kira and Conner were going to be all lovey-dovey around him especially if they hung out at Haley's while he was working. Trent's thoughts were interrupted when Ethan walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Trent; what's up?"

"Huh, oh hey Ethan, did u say something?"

"Man you look terrible. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, well no, not really."

"Dude, what's wrong, or does it have to do with gems and dinosaurs?"

"No for once it is not dino related."

"Well what's the problem then?"

"It's Kira."

"Oh, well I am not exactly the best person to be talking to about girl problems. Did you try Conner? He is better at that girl stuff than I am."

"I can't talk to Conner about it because he is part of the problem too."

"Wait, I thought it this was about Kira?"

"It's both of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday I was walking through the park and I saw Kira and Conner together."

"Well they could have just been hanging out."

"You didn't let me finish. I saw them hugging and then Kira kissed Conner."

"Wow Kira kissed Conner on the lips?"

"That's what it looked like to me."

"Well maybe it's not what you think."

"I don't know what else it could be. She kissed Conner. What's even worse is that Conner knows that I like her and he made a move anyway. I thought that she liked me too."

"Dude she does."

"Then why did she kiss Conner?"

"Look I don't know the details but maybe you should ask her."

"What makes you so sure that she likes me anyway?"

"The first time she saw you is when I knew."

"What do you mean?"

Flashback **Ethan POV **

We were studying and then you walked in Kira like totally zoned out and then she started rambling.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"He's really, wow, isn't he?"

"Ummm, Earth to Kira."

"Oh my gosh, he's coming over here."

End flashback **Normal POV**

"I think you know the rest of the story and that is also the reason she did not speak right away. She was really embarrassed and was actually blushing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so maybe you should talk to her."

"Ok I will find her after my shift ends."

"Good luck man."

"Thanks."

**_What will Trent say to Kira? What was really going on in the Park? Did Conner really make a move on Kira? Find out when I post the next chapter. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Italics- thoughts _

__

Trent's shift seemed to be taking forever to end. In a way it was a good thing because he was not looking forward to his conversation with Kira. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her. His shift finally ended at 8:30, just after the dinner rush. Right as he was about to leave the girl who had captured his thoughts walked through the door.

"Hey, Trent, are you leaving?"

"Umm, yeah, my shift just ended."

"You don't look so good. Are you ok?"

"Well, no. I was going to ask you if I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure, want to take a walk?"

"Ok."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

**Kira's POV**

"Well, there's this girl that I like…"

Kira's heart broke when she heard those words. _I thought that he liked me. I guess I was wrong. I don't want to listen to him talk about another girl but he is my friend so I will anyway. _

"Oh, I see."

"Well I thought that she liked me too. Then I saw her with another friend of mine yesterday and they were hugging and then she kissed him. He knows that I like her but kissed her anyways. Now I feel horrible and I don't know how to talk to either of them and I don't know if I should confront them or not."

"Wow that was quite a story."

_That story sounds really familiar. What if he is talking about me and, OH MY GOSH, he must have seen Conner and I in the park yesterday. I have to fix this. _

"Trent, I think that maybe you don't know the whole story. My best advice to you would be for you to talk to her and find out what was really going on."

"Thanks Kira, I think I will take you advice."

"No problem, anytime."

"Well then I have one more question for you."

_Oh great here it comes I guess he is going to know how I feel for sure now. It's now or never. _

"Ok, shoot."

"What's going on with you and Conner?"

"Nothing is going on between me and Conner. His grandma is in the hospital and he needed a hug and just someone to talk to. He has to be strong around his family and just needed to let it out."

"Did you have to kiss him though?'

"No, but he needed it. It was only on the cheek. You should know that I don't like Conner that way."

"I guess you're right."

"It's ok. Besides, you're kind of cute when you jealous."

_Did I just say that? Ok calm down and whatever you do don't blush. Be strong. _

"I was so not jealous. Wait you think I'm cute?"

Both teens were now about five shades of red darker than they would have liked to be.

"That's not the point; you were jealous and you know it."

"Ok, so maybe I was a little jealous. I had a right to be I mean Conner knows that I li…"

Trent froze on that last word. He knew that she heard him but was hoping that he would not have to finish his sentence.

"What did you say?"

Kira was in disbelief. _Did he almost admit that he likes me? _

"I said Conner knows that I like you."

Trent was blushing like mad as well as Kira. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Both were thinking of what to say or do next. Kira finally broke the silence.

"Well it is a good thing that you like me or it would be really weird if I did this."

With that Kira pushed up on her toes and kissed a shocked Trent. Her mind was reeling. _Did I just do that? It's his fault for being so damn hot. He is such a good kisser. Why didn't do this sooner? _

**Trent POV **

_Man she is a good kisser I wish I would have told her how I felt sooner. _

They reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. Trent noticed that Kira was blushing so he decided to lighten the mood.

"So I guess this means that you like me to. Unless you kiss all your guy friends like that?"

"Ha ha smart ass. Of course I like you."

With that Trent and Kira both smiled. Then Trent leaned in and they shared a sweet tender kiss. Just when it was getting more passionate their communicators went off.

"Mesagog really knows how to kill the mood."

"No joke. But we have to answer."

"Ok, Dr. O this is Trent. What's up?"

"Trent, a monster is attacking down town. Do you know where Kira is? She isn't responding."

"Um yeah she's with me."

"Ok, then you go meet Conner and Ethan in the shopping district."

"Ok, Dr. O. Trent out."

"Ready Kira?"

"Ready."

"White ranger dino power!"

"Dino thunder, power up!"

**Next time- What will happen during the battle? How will the rest of the team take Trent and Kira's relationship? Find out whenever I update. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Kira and Trent got to the battle Conner, Ethan, and Dr. O were already in heated combat.

"I am the great Memoerase! Nice of you to join us rangers."

"What took you so long?"

"Later, Conner, for now let's just take care of this guy."

With that said they all ran into the fray. The battle was going well until the monster launched a massive attack at Conner and Trent. Someone shouted their names then they both saw nothing. The boys slowly opened their eyes and realized that they were ok and it was not until they saw Kira's battered and demorphed body in front of them that they realized why they were unharmed.

"No, Kira!" Trent got up and ran towards her body. He fell knelt down beside her and wiped the dirt and blood from her face.

The monster cackled at the sight of the yellow and white rangers. "With your pretty yellow ranger out of the picture your four will be the next to go."

"You are going down!" said Conner as he rose from the ground

"Yeah, come on Trent, get up. Let's do it for Kira." Added Ethan

"Alright guys. For Kira!"

With great determination the three teenagers and Dr. O went after the monster. It was an intense battle that resulted in many cuts and bruises but was ended by Trent and his speed slash attack. After the monster exploded it actually did not grow to zord size. Noticing this Trent rushed to Kira's side. He pulled Kira's head into his lap and was moving her hair out of her face.

"Please Kira. You have to wake up." He pleaded with her still form.

"Trent we need you to move so we can get Kira some help." Trent reluctantly moved away from his girlfriend.

"Conner, I need you to go ahead and get Haley. Tell her to be at the cave with the med kit as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

After Conner took off Ethan, Trent, and Dr. O moved Kira to the black ATV and drove her to the Dino Cave. When they got to their destination all they could do was make Kira comfortable until Haley arrived. Trent was holding her hand and talking softly to her.

"Hold on Kira. Why did you have to do that? It should have been me not you. Why?"

Just then Haley ran down the steps with Conner. She moved towards Kira and motioned for all the males in the room to leave and give Kira some privacy. When she was sure that they were gone she started to dress Kira's wounds. When she was done with that she ran a scanner over Kira to see if any internal damage was done. The read out showed that even though Kira would wake up she had a good chance of having memory loss. After that she pulled up a sheet to cover Kira's only bandage clad torso and went to tell the boys of Kira's condition.


	4. Chapter 4

Trent was pacing so much he could have put a groove in the floor. Conner and Ethan were sitting on the couch looking like they had just run over a cat while Tommy was making coffee in his kitchen. When Haley came up the steps Conner, Ethan, and Trent rushed over to her.

"How is she?"

"She is resting right now but still hasn't regained consciousness."

"Can we see her?"

"Only one at a time though."

"Ok you can go first Trent."

"Thanks Conner."

"Oh and before I forget, if she wakes up while you are down there she may have suffered some memory loss."

"How? Her helmet should have protected her from a concussion"

"The monster's name was Memerase as in Memory Eraser."

"Can you fix it?" asked Tommy

"I don't know yet."

Trent just stood there in a trance like state. He kept seeing the battle over and over again and then the image flipped to the kiss they had shared right before the battle.

"Trent, why don't you go see her now."

Trent walked slowly down the stairs towards the medical corner of the cave. He sat next to Kira and took her hand in his. He was so worried about her and what made it worse was that he blamed himself for what had happened to her. He thought the he should have been more careful during the battle and then she would be ok.

"Kira, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. We just realized our feelings and now you're hurt and it's all my fault. You have to be ok; I can't live with the fact that the girl I love got hurt because I was too incompetent to defend myself."

Trent was crying now with silent tears of grief and sorrow running down his face. He sweetly kissed Kira's forehead then let the stress of the day overcome him and he drifted off into a restless sleep with his head on the edge of the cot.

When Conner and Ethan came down a short time later and saw Trent sleeping with his head resting on the cot with Kira's hand in his.

"Come on, let's leave them alone."

"Ok, dude I wonder when they will tell each other?"

"I don't know Ethan, but the whole flirt then blush and hide thing is really getting annoying."

With that they walked back up the steps and left their two comrades asleep in the Dino Cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira awoke with a killer headache. She looked around and was confused as to why she was in the Dino cave.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a bus."

She looked down at the boy that was holding her hand in his sleep. He looked around her age but she had never seen him before. The boy stirred slightly then woke up.

"Kira, you're awake!"

He grabbed her in a fierce hug. He was so happy that she was alright and that he would not have to live with the fact that he hurt her. His happiness was then shattered when she said;

"Who are you and why are you hugging me?"

"Kira, it's me Trent."

"Who?"

"Trent, your boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a boyfriend and plus how can I date you if I don't even know you?"

Trent was in shock. Kira didn't remember him. He brought his morpher to his lips and called Haley.

"Haley, it's Trent. Kira woke up but she doesn't remember me."

"Ok, just stay calm I'll be right there."

Haley arrived a few minutes later with the med kit and walked down the steps.

"Hi Kira, I'm…"

"Haley, I know who you are, what I don't know is how I got here and who that guy is."

"Kira, that's Trent, he's the white ranger."

Kira shrank back into the corner trying to get as far away from the boy called Trent as possible.

"He is the one that has been trying to waste us! What is he doing down here? Why are you so calm? He has been trying to kill us!"

"Kira, the evil encoding on the Dino gem has been broken for weeks now. He's good now."

"Why can't I remember?"

"You got hurt in battle trying to protect me and Conner."

"The monster had the ability to erase memories and I am guessing that it used its power on you to erase your memories of Trent."

"Can you reverse the affects?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know yet. I am going to run some more tests now that you are awake and see what I come up with."

"I have to go. Haley let me know when you find something."

"Ok, Trent, I will."

"Trent," Kira called as he reached the stairs, "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." With that Trent went upstairs and left Haley to work on Kira's current dilemma.


	6. Chapter 6

After all the teens left Haley got to work on trying to find a way to restore Kira's memories. She had no idea what to do so she started pacing around the cave. After what seemed like forever she was struck with an idea.

"I may not know what to do but I might know someone who does."

With that she walked over and started typing on the computer and sent out an e-mail to a friend she had made through Tommy's ranger connections.

"Let's see if Cam has any ideas"

After the e-mail was sent all that was left for her to do was sit back and wait for a reply.

**Blue Bay Harbor**

"Hunter, stop."

"But Cam I haven't seen you all week." Hunter then went back to nipping and kissing his boyfriend's neck. Cam was sitting at his computer in Ninja Ops trying very hard to ignore the ministrations of his very handsome, very persistent boyfriend.

"Hunter, you know how I feel about PDA in Ninja Ops, I don't let Dustin and Marah or Blake and Tori get away with it and we are no exception to this rule."

After saying that for what seemed like the millionth time Cam turned around and was met with the pouting kicked puppy look on Hunter's face. He was doomed. He leaned in and gave Hunter a soft kiss.

"Later, Ok?"

"Fine."

Just then the computer beeped signaling that Cam had a new e-mail. "It's from Haley, I wonder what she wants?"

He opened the letter and read all about the rangers current dilemma.

"So what's going on?"

"There's a problem with one of the dino rangers and Haley needs my help. She wants me to come to Reefside and help."

"But this week was supposed to be our week off, just you and me; no rangers, no teachers, no ninjas."

"I know but she really needs my help, and if you are up to it why don't you come with me? I am sure she wouldn't mind two ex-rangers helping out."

"Hmm, sounds good, but you do realize that this would mean coming out about our relationship. I mean telling our friends was one thing but this would be different. This would be letting everyone know."

Cam stood up and wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist. "Maybe I don't care if they know or not."

A huge smile broke out on Hunter's face after hearing Cam. He was ecstatic; after months of secrecy Cam was finally ready to make their relationship public. "As nice as that sounds I have one question; what happened to the no PDA in Ninja Ops rule."

"Shut up and kiss me smart ass."


	7. Chapter 7

Reefside 

Trent was sitting by the lake in the park where he and Kira had first kissed.

"Why now?" he said to nobody in particular. "We just got together and then she is ripped from me. When will it be my turn to be happy? First I am being controlled by evil in my dino gem and almost kill her, then I find out that my dad is Mesagog, now Kira can only remember me before I was set free from the evil of the gem."

Trent was very upset so he decided to go home and get some rest, what he didn't realize is that Kira had decided to take a walk in the park to clear her head and had heard Trent's whole ramble.

"Why can't I remember?" Kira sank to the ground and had silent tears running down her cheeks.

Dino Cave

Haley was sitting at her computer waiting for a reply from Cam. She was very anxious to hear from him to see if he could help Kira. Her computer then beeped and a video screen popped up.

"Hi, Haley"

"Hey, Cam, Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yeah, I would be happy to come and help you out but I have a question first."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I was actually wondering if I could bring someone with me?"

"Oh, really; and who would this be, Cam?" Haley stated as she fixed him with a knowing look.

"Um, well, Hunter."

"Cam, you finally told him after you liked him for such a long time! I am so happy for you. Of course he can come. We can never have too many rangers."

With that being said Cam blushed bright red and laughter could be heard in the background.

"So you liked me for a long time before you told me?" Hunter said with a lopsided grin.

"Thanks Haley."

"Sorry Cam, so when can you get here?"

"We will be there by tomorrow."

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

"Bye Haley."

"You still never answered my question."

"Fine, I liked you since you and Blake came back the first time. Happy now?"

Hunter walked over to Cam and pulled him into as hug. "Very, because I have liked you for just as long." Cam smiled and gave Hunter a quick kiss.

"Ok, let's get going. We have to pack and tell my Dad that Cyber Cam is going to be in charge of the Ops."

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time: Cam and Hunter just told Haley that they would come and try to help Kira regain her memory. _

Dino Cave 

Haley was currently sitting at her computer trying to keep herself busy while waiting for Cam to arrive. She had already contacted the others and now all that was left to do was wait. After about twenty minutes of writing the same line of code she heard the trap door open. She rushed towards it with a hopeful expression on her face only to let it drop when Tommy came walking down the steps followed by Conner, Kira, and Ethan. Trent was nowhere to be seen.

"Geez Haley, Don't look so happy to see us."

"Sorry Conner, I was just expecting it to be Cam."

Then the door bell rang. Haley rushed up the stairs to greet her guests. A short time later Haley returned to the cave followed closely by Cam and Hunter. The three teenage rangers rushed up to meet the older rangers.

"Hey, I'm Conner Mc Knight red, this is Ethan James blue, and this is Kira Ford yellow."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Cam Watanabe, green samurai, and this is Hunter Bradley, crimson thunder."

"Wait, are you related to Blake Bradley the motocross racer?"

"Yeah, he's my adoptive brother."

"That is so sick. Do you think you could get me his autograph?"

"Conner, can we get down to business? You can fawn later."

This was said by an irate Trent who had just come down the stairs.

"Chill Trent, I was just curious."

"You must be Cam and Hunter; I'm Trent Mercer white ranger."

"Nice to meet you and your right, we should get started."

"Haley, how about you show Cam where to set up the equipment? I will give Hunter a tour."

"Ok, sounds good. I will call when we are ready. Ethan you should stay and help? You might learn a thing or two from Cam."

"Ok, sounds good."

With that said the rangers dispersed except for Cam, Hunter, Ethan, Tommy, and Haley. Hunter walked up to Cam and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll guess I will see you later Babe. Don't work too hard."

"I won't and do you not remember our many discussions on PDA in front of high school aged people?"

"Oops sorry babe."

"No you're not and _don't _call me babe!"

"Whatever."

With that Hunter and Tommy went up the steps for Hunter's tour. Haley gave Cam a look that said that she thought that he and Hunter were 'too cute'. Cam just rolled his eyes.

"Where do you want this stuff Haley?"

**Up stairs with Hunter and Tommy**

"So how long have you and Cam been together?"

"I don't know exactly, we never really made a conscious decision to start our relationship it kind of just happened gradually over a few months. So I guess it has been maybe seven months."

"That's a long time but I guess it goes along with the tradition that rangers date other rangers or people that help with the ranger."

"I noticed that too, my bro the navy ranger is dating the blue ranger Tori, Shane our red is dating the girl who gave him his battelizer and Dustin, yellow, is with Mara a cousin of Cam's. What about you? Where's your ranger significant other?"

"She is taking care of business in Florida before she moves out here to move in with me."

"Who is she? Would I know her?"

"It's Kim Hart, original pink."

"How did that happen? I thought Cam said that you two broke up years ago."

"We did but if something is meant to be it will happen and apparently Kim and I were meant to be."

**With Kira in her backyard**

Kira was sitting on a stone bench in her backyard that had been placed there so she could play her guitar outside when it was nice or she wanted a change in scenery. She had her guitar on her lap and was strumming the tune to "Patiently" and singing along quietly. When she got to the line 'memories will keep me close when you walk away' silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was very upset that she couldn't remember Trent because it so obviously hurt him. Even though she didn't remember him he looked so crestfallen that she couldn't help but feel for him because she was the cause of so much pain for him.

"I want to remember so badly but whenever I try I just end up with a headache. It's like my memories are being forcefully blocked."

**Dino Cave**

"Ok so hook that cable into the blue port and then it should all be set to run a diagnostic on Kira."

"Sounds good I'll call the others."

please R and R, and visit my site.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright so this is the last revised chapter before the new ones come. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me. My health actually took a major decline after I originally posted this chapter and after I finally got all of that sorted out I started college and before I knew it 2 years flew by. I am happy to say that I am officially 2 years healthy as of July 1st 2011.

****

Dino Cave

"Ok Kira, lie down on the table and we can begin the testing."

Kira hesitantly walked over to the exam table and let Cam and Haley hook her up to all of the machinery. Once that was done Cam walked over to the counsel and started the diagnostic. As the program was scanning the rangers looked on, anxiously waiting to hear if there was anything to be done for her. A few minutes later the test was over and the results appeared on the screen.

"Well, it appears that the monster has placed a mental block on Kira's memory pathways of the past few weeks. That must be why she can remember being a ranger but can't remember Trent being released from the evil gem's hold."

"Cam, Is that why it hurts whenever I try to remember anything about the last few weeks?"

"Most likely, the monster probably put that in there as a deterrent to stop you from tying to break through the barrier."

"Can anything be done to break down the block?"

"I don't know yet Conner, but Haley and I will keep on searching for an answer."

"In the meantime why don't all of you go upstairs and get some sleep. Its late and you have school tomorrow."

"Spoken like a true teacher Dr.O"

With that all of the teenage rangers went to bed for the night leaving Hunter, Cam, Tommy, and Haley in the Dino Cave to run diagnostics and try and save Kira's memories.

**A Few Hours Later**

Cam and Haley were furiously typing on the computers in the layer trying to come up with a solution. Tommy had turned in a little while ago because he had to teach the next day. Hunter, on the other hand, had claimed that he was not tired and said that he would wait until Cam was ready to give it a rest for the night. He was lifting weights trying to keep busy and from falling asleep before Cam came upstairs. While he was lifting he was thinking about the other ranger teams and the monsters that they had faced as well as the different people that were brought together by the power when it hit him.

"Hey, Cam."

Cam was startled from his typing and turned around to face Hunter.

"Hunter, I told you that you could go if you were bored hours ago."

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask you about the correspondence that you had with the Lightspeed Rescue scientist, Mrs. Fairweather-Rowlings."

"What about her?"

"Well didn't she say something about a memory restoring device that she developed for a situation similar to Kira's?"

Cam stared at Hunter in disbelief. He had completely forgotten about that. It had been almost three years since they had discussed that and with all of the other things that had happened between then and now he had never even thought of it. He hadn't realized Hunter knew about that or was even paying attention when he was corresponding with her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Just because I didn't make my affections known at first doesn't mean that I didn't pay attention to you and what you did before we started something."

"Hunter, you're a genius."

"Wow, those are words that I would have never thought would leave your mouth about me. Amazingly Handsome sure, but never genius."

Cam rolled his eyes and him and turned to talk to Haley.

"Haley, I will be able to contact Angela in the morning so I think we should stop for now and get some rest."

"Sounds like a good idea. Well, goodnight Cam, Hunter."

With that she shut down the computer and left Hunter and Cam alone in the cave. After she left Hunter got up and walk over to where Cam was sitting shutting down programs and saving different diagnostics. He stood there watching him until Cam rose and turn around. With that Hunter put his hands on Cams hips and pulled him closer.

"So, does the genius get a reward?"

"Hunter, not here."

"Why, I don't see any teenagers, other rangers, or ranger tech people, so what's the problem?"

"I never said no, just not in the Dino Cave, it's their equivalent of Ninja Ops but I we were to go outside for a moonlight spar I wouldn't object."

After that was said Hunter gave a gentle nip to Cam's neck and turned to exit the cave and enter the woods. Cam turned around and finished shutting things down before turning and exited the same way Hunter just had.

**With Kira**

"_Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_Kira was running down an endless hallway searching for anyone to help her. She remembered this place as being Mesagog's layer. _

"_Come back yellow range. I just want to play." _

_Kira ran as fast as she could turning randomly down corridors trying to escape her pursuer. Just when it seemed as though she could run no more she saw a portal and leapt through it. She landed in an empty field surrounded by tyranadrones. She fought valiantly against them and eventually the last one fell but then, from the shadows, appeared Trent. He walked slowly toward her with a menacing look on his face. _

"_Yellow ranger, don't you want to play with me?"_

_He raises his hand about to strike. When a boy clad in red soccer gear jumps in and saves her. He fights off Trent until he vanishes through a portal. She looks up at him and sees Conner's face. He looks at her with great relief and then leans down to kiss her. She slowly closes her eye and…_

"_Kira, are you ok? Kira"_

"_Kira"_

"_Kira!"_

Kira awoke with a start covered in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw that she was on the couch in Dr.O's living room and Conner was knelt down beside her with a worried look on his face.

"Kira, what's wrong are you ok?"

"Yeah just a strange dream. I'm ok now, thanks Conner."

"If you're sure, let me know if you need something."

"Ok I will. Goodnight Conner."

"'Night Kira."

Kira rolled over after Conner walked over to the recliner he had vacated.

"It was just a dream, Trent won't hurt you and Conner defiantly doesn't like you like that."

As she drifted back off to sleep she couldn't help but think about how she felt about Conner and Trent.

****

Ok so don't hate me but I have had a change of heart and am thinking about making her go for Conner now instead of Trent. Please Review! Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Finally a new chapter! I am going to try my best to keep this a Kira/Trent but no promises.

Dino Cave 

Cam was typing sluggishly away on the computer trying to locate the contact info for the Aquabase. He would have waited until later but a certain someone decided that he needed all of the blankets and wasn't going to share…even if that meant that his boyfriend was stuck freezing his ass off. Once he found it he quickly started a transmission to Angela.

"Cam, what a pleasant surprise. I hope you are doing well."

"Thanks, Angela. I wish I could say that this was a purely social call but we unfortunately have an issue here."

"Ok, what's wrong? Did something happen to your team?"

"No, not mine; I'm helping the Dino Thunder team in Reefside. Their yellow ranger, Kira, was attacked by a monster that placed a block on some of her memories. Hunter reminded me that you had faced a similar problem with Lightspeed. I was hoping that you would be able to help?"

"That's terrible. I will have to look for my data but I can send you everything that I had. If she has the same type of block that our rangers had then contact me ASAP and I will work on trying to get the machines back online for you."

"That's great. I know that between the two of us we will figure something out."

"It's no problem, Cam. I'm beaming the information over now."

"Ok, thanks again, Angela. I will be in touch."

With that Cam and Angela hung up. Cam hurriedly checked his email and found the document. He was reading it over when Hunter came stumbling sleepily down the stairs.

"Cam, what are you doing awake? It's like 8 o'clock on a Saturday. Neither of us has to deal with morning meditation, mess hall monitoring, or ninja students today. We should still be asleep."

"Maybe I would have stayed in bed longer if someone wasn't a blanket hog. How about I go make us coffee? I'm sure Tommy and Haley will be up soon."

"Whatever, just don't talk to Haley about techy stuff until I've had at least two cups of coffee. Deal? "

Upstairs Living Room

Kira was lying awake on the couch. She hadn't been able to get much sleep after her nightmare. She just felt so conflicted. She knew that if her friends trusted Trent than she should too. Plus the fact that she was apparently romantically involved with him. She would never allow that to happen unless he was really a great person. Her musing we interrupted by the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen.

"I might as well get up."

"Good morning, Cam, Hunter."

"Good morning, Kira. You'll have to excuse Hunter. He's not exactly a morning person until he gets his caffeine."

"That's ok. I think I can forgive him."

"Kira, I was able to contact my friend Dr. Fairweather-Rowllings this morning. I don't know if you know this or not but she was basically the Haley of the Lightspeed Rescue rangers. They faced a similar problem to the one that you have now except it was a different monster and it got all of their rangers but one. She sent me the data that will allow me to run a comparative diagnostic to see if the type of block you are experiencing is similar to the type they encountered. If it is then we might be able to use their machine to reverse it."

"That's great when do we start?"

"How about after breakfast?"

"Sounds good. I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok, Kira. Be ready to start at like 10. That should give everyone time to wake up and be lucid."

"No, big words!"

"Hunter, lucid on has five letters."

Kira left the two grown men to bicker.

Dino Cave 

"Alright, are you ready Kira?"

"More than ready. Let's just hope that this gives us good news."

"Ok, I'm starting the program now."

Ok so there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
